Book 4: Air
by Storm is Gone
Summary: Five years after the war two friends find a scroll that will change their life forever. It tells the location of of Zuko's mother and it also reveals that there are still air benders out there in hiding. Follow Summer, Angel, and April in an epic adventure. I suck at summaries. Please read and review.


**Before the story starts...**

**This story takes place five years after Firelord Ozai was defeated and Zuko became the Firelord. **

**Yes, I do know that the names Summer, April, and Angel are odd but that is why I have chosen them. I like to use unique names(Would you rather have horrible common names such as Bob, Tom, John, ect.). I hope you enjoy this. **

**Please enjoy!**

**-Storm-**

**Chapter 1**

Summer sat alone in the library, looking through scrolls that were only too familiar. Upon the table in front of her sat an oil lamp. The flame cast a shadow upon the young teen's face. The fire danced in her deep brown eyes. The scroll that she was reading was a water bending one. She went over the techniques, remembering them by heart and making a mental note to practice them later even though she already knew them. After all, practice makes perfect.

The door to the library creaked open and she heard the sound of boots hitting the dusty wooden floor as someone stepped inside of the lamp lit room. "Hey Summer!" Said a cheery voice that sounded only too familiar. April, her Earth-Bending friend.

"April" She addressed her friend without looking up from the scroll. "Why the heck are you bothering me? You knew that I was reading."

"Lord Zuko of the Fire Nation has put out an reward for anyone who can find his mother or any information on her." April replied, she must have been grinning by the sound her voice made.

Summer jumped up from where she was sitting, causing a couple scrolls to roll off the table and clatter to the floor. "His mother? How much is the reward?"

"Five thousand gold pieces of any nation's money that you want it in" April replied, a grin stretching across her rounded face. Her Earth-bending friend's long dark brown hair glittered in the firelight.

Summer grinned back. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" She asked.

"Let's go through these scrolls to see if we can find anything on Zuko's mother!" April piratically sang.

"Um... April, I've read through these scrolls many times. There isn't anything like that in any of them." Summer said, but... she wished she hadn't because it crushed poor little April's spirit.

"Your right..." She sighed. "What is the odds of us finding something like that anyway..."

Summer sighed. "Let's go." They walked towards the door and April opened it and was about ready to exit the library when something hit the ground behind them. Summer turned around to see a scroll lying on the floor. It was written in red ink. April bent down to pick it up.

"What is it?" Summer asked, curious because she hadn't seen the scroll before but yet it looked oddly familiar.

"It's a scroll" Was all April said in reply.

"Duh! I know that, I mean what does it say!" Summer snapped, her attitude getting the better of her.

"I don't know, it's written in some kind of ancient language. Looks like Fire Nation."

"Hand it over, I may be able to read it." Summer replied, holding out her hand so that April could put the scroll in it. When she did Summer unrolled it, allowing her eyes to skim over it. She recognized the words. "That's easy."

"Read it!" April demanded, bouncing up and down like a little girl even though she was a teenager.

Summer nodded and moved closer to the firelight, her eyes skimmed every word. She understood it all.

_The Air Nomads are currently hidden somewhere north of the Southern Water Tribe. Their leader is none other than..._

Summer gasped and dropped the scroll. It clattered against the floor and rolled underneath the table. "No..." She whispered. "It can't be..."

"What!" April demanded. "What is it!"

Summer picked the scroll back up and rolled it up. "I'll tell you later. Right now lets just hurry and catch the Ferry before it leaves. We need to go to the Fire Nation." She started to walk towards the door at a brisk pace, April right behind her.

They raced down the street and onto the Ferry just in time before it left. Summer breathed a sigh of relief. They had made it. She turned to April. "Now, do you want to know what the scroll said."

"Yes please!" April bounced up and down with excitement.

Summer sighed, why did her friend, despite being a year older than her, act sooo childish sometimes. "Well..." Summer started. "Where do I begin? Okay, the scroll tells the location of Zuko's mother..." She told the Earth Bender in a low whisper.

"ZUKO'S MOTHER!" April exclaimed. Everyone looked up from what they were doing. Summer slapped her forehead.

"I'm going to slap you when this is over." Summer growled, glaring at her friend.

"So, you got information about on the Firelord's mother…" Grinned a large, muscular man. His hand was clutching a handle that belonged to a sword that laid in its halt.

"Yeah, what of it." Summer said in an icy tone, glaring at him.

"Hand it over." The man growled, pulling out his sword and pointing it at her.

"No!" Summer growled. Without warning five other men appeared and they were surrounded. _They are bandits... _She thought, _Looks like we are in big trouble. _Instantly, she tucked the scroll inside of a pocket where it was safe.

"We will just have to take it from you, then." The bandit grinned.

Summer just laughed. "You think your the only one trained in the ways of the sword." Her scarred right hand clutched the handle of her own sword. She pulled it out, its blade gleamed as the sun's bright rays hit it. "Bring. It. On."

Beside her, April stiffened. Her friend hated fighting. "Su.. Summer... don't provoke them..."

"Yeah Summer," The bandit grinned, "Don't provoke us." Laughed one of the bandits, one with gruffy brown hair and deep blue eyes. He wore a tethered shirt and ripped pants. The shirt had now sleeves so Summer could see the man's muscles.

She glanced back at April. Her Earth Bending friend's eyes were wide with fear. Summer gave her a smile, "Don't worry, April," She whispered, "This is gonna be a piece of cake."

All her friend did in response was nod.

Summer looked back at the bandits and grinned, "Well, if it's a fight you want it's a fight you shall get."

The lead bandit laughed, "What is a little girl like you going to do." A grin stretched across his face. He raised his sword, ready to attack.

_We have the advantage, _Summer thought, _the can't bend. At least I think they can't. _Summer closed her eyes and breathed a deep breath. She felt the water below them and began to bend. The aqua liquid rose from below and slapped the side of the boot, washing the bandits from their feet.

"A Water Bender!" One of the bandits gasped as he hit the hard wooden deck.

Summer opened her eyes to see them laying, sprawled, across the deck of the Ferry. She let out a laugh, "Now, want some more, tough guys?"

The lead bandit let out a growl and arose to his feet, "You are going to regret that."

Summer grinned, "Oh really," She replied in a sarcastic tone, "I'm trembling in fear. Oh noooo, the idiot bandit is threatening me."

The rest of the bandits got to their feet and April unstiffened and charged them with her sword arose. Metal hit metal and the bandits blades were knocked out of their hands.

"Run," Summer smiled, "Or else."

The bandits nodded, they had clearly underestimated the two teenage girls. They turned tail and took off.

"That went well," April let out a nervous laugh.

"Of course it did now come on, lets get some rest." Summer let out a yawn and made her way to below the deck, April right behind her.

**End of chapter 1. I think it went well, don't know bout you guys.**

**Review please. I ask this, please no flames. Flames are horrible and hurt people :)**

**Till next time,**

**-Storm-**


End file.
